


War is Hell

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Injuries, Interrogation, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The war makes everyone do things they would have found morally reprehensible in peace time.





	

For vorns, the Autobot forces had been trying to remove Megatron’s spies and hackers from the war equation, either through capture or deactivation. They were rarely successful, but when Jazz had caught Frenzy attempting to hack into Teletran-1 earlier that cycle it had been cause for a small celebration. Soundwave would come looking for the mech as soon as he didn’t report in at the scheduled time—or send Frenzy’s guardian after him—but until then, the hacker was their prisoner to interrogate at their leisure.

Ironhide had questioned Frenzy for several joors before storming out of the holding cell with an angry snarl. Idly, Optimus wondered what the hacker had said to set the older mech off; Ironhide was getting more volatile with each cycle the war continued.

The Autobot leader waited a few breems, to be certain Ironhide wouldn’t be storming back into the room with a bigger cannon, then stepped inside the cell. Frenzy might have been at their mercy, but he wanted to have the interrogation finished before Soundwave decided it was time to retrieve their prisoner.

Optimus didn’t even have the chance to ask a question before Frenzy began spitting expletives at him. “W-weapon s-s-s-specialist can get s-slagged!”

“I believe that he would say the same about you.” Prime saw no reason to return the Decepticon’s hostilities. “Why have you been sent here?”

Frenzy gave Optimus a look that plainly said he thought he was dealing with an idiot. “P-Prime can get s-slagged too. Too s-stupid to function.”

“Insulting my intelligence is uncalled for. Your function is well known. What information have you been sent to retrieve?” They were only four sentences into their conversation and Optimus could already see why Ironhide had been so angry with the tiny spy.

“N-not telling. Autobots t-too s-soft to make me tell.”

Prime gave the little hacker a patient look. The Decepticon might believe that he was too soft to use the same type of interrogation tactics that Megatron favored, but the war had been long and hard already and only promised to be longer. He was well past the point where he could afford to be gentle with an enemy agent.

“Do not test my patience, Frenzy. I will have the information you carry one way or another.”

“N-not s-scared! Autobots d-don’t torture.”

The Autobot leader shook his head. He had honestly been hoping that the spy would cooperate without having to be forced. Optimus mourned having to take away the basic freedom of any mech in such a way.

“As you wish, then.” Prime moved to the door and stepped outside of the cell.

Jazz nodded to him as he exited. Optimus paused in the hallway as his first lieutenant stepped into the cell in his place. He hesitated just long enough to hear Frenzy’s last defiant scream.

“N-not tell! Nottellnottellnottell!”

Optimus shook his head again. He didn’t want to force the information out of Frenzy, but he would. They were at war, after all and he had to weigh the needs of his troops against the rights of a single mech.  



End file.
